Pseudo Murder
Pseudo Murder is a home-invasion short horror-thriller film directed by John Fitzpatrick and written by Lulu Alden. This is second installment in LittleLulu's Magnificent Horror Short Trilogy, and starring "scream queen" Agrafena Emshwiller with Danielle Harris and Bill Moseley, released in Thanksgiving on November 22, 2018 on LittleLulu FalcoTalon Channel. Premise An 18-year-old hot girl Emily stays alone on Thanksgiving watching horror movies with her babysitter Jessica in her family's absence. But she quickly surprised when the stranger contact her, telling that he will kill her. Then, helplessly, she discover something terrifying that the stranger who killed the babysitter was related with watching scary movies, forcing her into the game of cat and mouse in the twist of horrors. Synopsis Emily was arguing with her boyfriend Luke after she discovered he is gay, causing to lost their romantic dating and storm off for her home angrily. One day, while her family are preparing to buy Thanksgiving supplies, her mother told her to stay home under the guard of her baby Jessica in their absence. After they went shopping, Emily suggested that she wanted to watch some horror movies on Thanksgiving with Jessica while she going to make some popcorn for two. Suddenly, Emily receives a strange call from the stranger, asking her, "Are you watching some scary movies?" At first, she though that person was Luke, her ex-boyfriend who breakup their relationship. However, the caller turned out to be actually Luke, but his voice turns sadistic, threatening her to end her life. She helplessly discovering something terrifying behind the house when Luke reveals that he killed her babysitter Jessica by slaying her throat with the kitchen knife. He demands her to stop watching horror films or she will be just like a blonde girl victim in low-budget slasher movie. When she refuse to giving up, Luke mocks her about what happen last Thanksgiving after she caught him kissing another boy and not watching horror film. When Emily threatens him to call the police, Luke breaks through the door. Emily screamed and Luke pursuits her outside the house as she tries to call out the police, but ignoring her screaming because she play a prank. After failing to call the police, she run to try and climb the roof, Luke appears to grabs by her legs. Emily screams her head off constantly as she tries to getting off of him, but Luke is too stronger as he attacked and stabbed her violently until her scream was stopped to death. In the end, her family come home from shopping and the officer told them that he found Emily and Jessica's corpse throw it in the garbage. Luke then walks off, pretending to be innocent and assumed that the monster turkey killed Emily. Happy Thanksgiving!! Cast *Agrafena Emshwiller as Emily *Danielle Harris as Jessica *Bill Moseley as Luke (Emily's ex-boyfriend and killer) *Adam J. Yeend as The Officer Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Horror-thriller films Category:Horror films Category:Thriller films Category:Short films Category:Thanksgiving films Category:Scream Bloody Murder Productions films